


After Life

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dilemmas, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Being dead has a funny way of bringing the world into perspective.





	After Life

One of the hardest parts of death was realizing you had a plethora of options on where to go.

Death informing you that you had to pick _one _of the afterlives made it insanely difficult.

It was an entire decision with domino effect repercussions. Because this death was permanent, the afterlife a final destination.

When he’d fallen for Kali, he knew he’d screwed up. Not because he regretted loving her. Not by a longshot. Kali had promised him his life and she’d given him that.

Well, him and Coyoki. Unfortunately.

The problem was simple enough. Neither Goddess could access Heaven.

Gabriel was alive with no intentions on staying dead at death.

The rest of his family? They would go to Heaven. Anansi had made that choice when he fell in love with his wife.

Sam, though. It wasn’t an easy choice. If he chose The Summerland, he wouldn’t ever see his son, brother, every member of his family. All of them except his wives.

Coyoki had insisted he didn’t need to choose her. That they’d known from day one it wasn’t a perfect forever.

The answer was crystal clear, even when he hated himself for it. It wasn’t like Kali wouldn’t move on. That Coyoki wasn’t content with Coyotl at the end of the day.

But it wasn’t fair. That was the best descriptor he had for it. Death was being difficult. Forcing him to choose.

So, he did one of the stupider things in his life. In the hall of the hospital, Gabriel, Loki, and Coyoki at his body's side in a grin sort of acceptance while Anansi's wife Allie shouted at the doctors to save him from in the hospital room behind him.

Sam met Death’s gaze and told him, “No.”

“Sam.” Coyoki started, suddenly next to him rather than in the hospital room. In the commotion no one would have noticed and Sam elbowed her in the side.

“I’m not _choosing _which spouse I spend my afterlife with. I’m not some puppet for you to yank around on a string.”

“I am being reasonable, Sam.”

“No, you’re being a _dick._”

Everything around them went silent. The first glimpse of a head of unruly red hair coming around the doorframe frozen in time, the sound of Anansi’s voice as he moved his wife from the room stopping mid sentence. “You aren’t malicious, Death. You may not care, but you aren’t malicious. The very fact that you showed up to my death is proof you are interested in what I’ll say. What I’ll do. The answer is _no_. I won’t play the damned game. This is-“ Sam stopped in his tracks, mouth snapping shut and anger crossing his expression.

Of course.

“Cagn.” There was a moment where Death’s calculated expression twisted in annoyance before it was replaced with a wide grin.

“I am impressed. Coyoki, you should know better. You didn’t recognize me.”

“Truthfully,” Coyoki responded. “I did. I just wondered what your endgame was.”

_Coya._ There wasn’t time to get irritated with her for that decision. He’d just died of heart failure.

“So, what’s the deal, Cagn? You came down to antagonize me. What’s the _actual _agreement?”

“Backdoors. I can’t exactly give you free reign to the afterlives. It isn’t my right to do it. But I can gladly give your old friend Ash the tickets to Helheim, The Summerland, and of course Kali’s personal domain. You’ll need to choose Heaven, of course.”

“This is oddly kind of you.”

“I take credit for your life being here. If I hadn’t split the Three when I did you would have gone on to end the world over and over again in an endless cycle. Which, while chaotic, would have gotten boring after a while. Watching the world unravel itself is much more exciting than watching non-humans try to destroy it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Human society is complicated and destined to erupt into chaos. Why do you think I enjoy it so much? Your world is fine until its inevitable demise. So, yes or no?”

“Yeah, I- yeah.”

Coyoki stepped between them, drawing the annoyed focus of Cagn. “Yes, Coya?”

“What about me? If I screw up, where’s his guarantee for _me_?”

“I can’t just give a human soul free access to me.” Cagn scowled, raising their eyebrow. “I’m sure by the time you are reckless enough to die you’ll have moved on.”

“His soul is _still_ here and I’m a selfish son of a bitch. You kicked out his reaper, means I get first dibs.”

“You have to be kidding me.”

It took all of his willpower to keep from snapping at Coyoki, because she had _promised_ not to do anything to bring him back. To deter his death. Bargaining with Cagn like this, though? It was different. It was Coyoki making a point to connect their family after death and he couldn’t just interrupt that. Even if it broke every single one of the promises that she’d made to him over the last several years.

“Do I sound like I’m joking? I want to see them after I die. They’re my _family_.”

“You’re a _Trickster_.”

“A Trickster that _you_ turned human. They rubbed off on me. Sentiment’s a bitch. I want to see him when I die. I want to see my _kids_. If you don’t give me that, then you don’t get to _reap_ him. His soul’s still by his body, I’m _allowed_ to resurrect him.”

“If he lets you.”

“The answer’s yes.” Sam spoke up, letting Coyoki keep her position in front of him. Knowing damn well he was risking a lot here. “I’m not going to get screwed out of my family because of you. You saved us, Cagn. All of us. You don’t get to pretend you’re above all of it now.”

“This is my rule.”

“You know damn well that rules are made to be broken.” Coyoki laughed sharply, shaking her head. “I’ve never defied you. We’re part of the same power. I am part of _you_. But this one’s a big one for me. The answer’s simple. You give me a way to see them. _All of them_. Or I bring him back and you don’t have your big victory over _both_ Winchesters.”

It was obvious that both of them were out of their league, that at the end of the day if Cagn _really_ wanted to, they would do what they wanted. No rewards. It was a game of chicken and much to Sam’s surprise, Cagn inclined their head with a smile.

“I suppose you are right. We all know you don’t have any sort of leverage here, but you are unfortunately correct. I don’t like this, Coyoki. I hope you realize this. I _do not_ like this. If you cause me problems, I will end this arrangement.”

“Done.” Just like that, Coyoki stepped back and pressed her side against him. Was she material or not at the moment? She _felt_ solid and Sam couldn’t stop himself from turning, reaching between them to grab her hands.

“Sammy,” She grinned at him, clearly trying to hide the tears in her eyes. “Gotta love that death keeps your immortal body.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. Soft and chaste and something akin to a farewell, even knowing he would see her plenty more once he was taken to Heaven.

“Missed your young looks.” She admitted, pressing her face against his shoulder. “I wish you’d kept them longer.”

“No you don’t,” Sam chuckled, pulling her against him. “Eternity with you on Earth and I would’ve killed you eventually. This is better and you know it.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” She muttered, pressing their foreheads together. “Considering how… _human_ it’s been? We had a good life, babe.”

“Our life together was _not_ human. But it was a pretty good imitation.”

“Mhm. Now move on so I can drag you to Helheim.”

“Give me a week before you let Gabe wake me up. I want to know what my Heavenscape is before I move on.”

“Deal.” Kissing him one last time, Coyoki stepped back and Sam looked over at Cagn who held out an impatient hand.

“I hate house calls.”

“Thanks for saving the world, Cagn.”

Huffing, Cagn rolled their eyes before snatching Sam’s hand.

Chuckling softly, Sam rolled over in bed to press his face against Coyoki’s shoulder, listening to the commotion of his family cooking breakfast.

“We should move.”

“Maybe.” Sam agreed, turning his head slightly when Gabriel pressed his forehead against his neck. “But… maybe five more minutes.”

“Whatever you want, birthday boy.” Coyoki purred, twisting around in his arms to kiss him gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sam responded, chuckling when Gabriel’s breath ghosted his ear with a soft promise of the rest of eternity.

_Eternity_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last one shot for this series. Probably. Who knows, though?


End file.
